


Wishes

by Dreamincolor (nookiepoweredamazon)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookiepoweredamazon/pseuds/Dreamincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Aurora explains the significance of blowing dandelions to Maleficent.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

Aurora stretched out in the grassy field just beyond the tree line of the moors, laying flush on her belly, legs kicked back carelessly. Her leafy crown, worn for more years now than she could count on one hand, sat off to the side, catching sunlight and reflecting it out into the grass like a day star. 

She leaned forward and, taking the stem carefully between her fingertips, blew out a dandelion with a wistful smile.

It was these sorts of mannerisms, her royal advisors always said, that made her so unlike a queen. This, Aurora took as a compliment.

A strong, centralized gust hit the grass behind her, sending blonde hair flurrying wildly around her head and shoulders. Aurora pushed it back with a knowing smile, and was unsurprised to see a slender shadow hovering over her – the woman’s imposing outline made even more impressive by a set of horns and the silhouette of great, extended wings.   
   
The shadow shook its wings out gently and tucked them back against its body. After a moment, looking down at Aurora, the horned head tilted curiously to the side.

"I don’t want to tell you how to rule,” a low, feminine voice drawled, “but I think this is a task best left to the wind.”

Aurora turned her head, casting a bright smile at Maleficent. “I’m sorry?”

The protector of the moors dropped gracefully to her knees, crouching beside the human queen. “Helping the flowers reproduce.” Looking sidelong, prismatic eyes caught Aurora’s, pointedly. “And don’t ever be sorry.” 

"I’m not helping flowers reproduce. I’m making a wish."

At Maleficent’s bewildered expression, Aurora smiled and leaned down until she was level with another dandelion. 

"When humans want to make a wish,” Aurora explained, “they wait for shooting stars or blow out dandelions."

Her eyes closed for a moment. She pictured the longest,  _warmest_  summer rain pouring down over the moors and the farmlands beyond, soothing the thirsty land and tickling the moorland creatures to dance in celebration of the brief union between water and air.  

Aurora pushed the air from her lungs with purpose, making every little white tuft on the flower let go and twirl off onto the breeze. 

The queen looked up, and giggled helplessly at Maleficent’s raised eyebrow.

"Oh, don’t try and tell me you’ve never made wishes!"

The dark fairy frowned for a moment, and then reached out, catching one of the dandelion seeds wafting lazily through the air between thumb and forefinger.

"Not many kind ones,” Maleficent admitted, thinking that curses were wishes of sorts. "Though,” her lips quirked, “when fairies do make benevolent wishes, we don’t typically do so on the reproductive systems of weeds."

Aurora sat up to fold her arms, giving her best distasteful frown. It did not, even remotely, meet the smile in her eyes

 ”Well then, how do  _you_  make wishes?”

Maleficent smiled, slowly, in the way that the cat smiles at the canary. 

“May I?” 

Aurora nodded, losing her frown entirely to a much more characteristic smile.

It touched Aurora, somehow, that even after several years Maleficent still asked. That no matter how long their time together, or how  _powerful_  the woman beside her, consent was always hers to give.

A slender finger reached out, gently, and tilted Aurora’s face up just an inch. 

Aurora looked into captivating gold-green eyes for a moment, reaching up and thumbing absently over an angular cheek, before honing in on the outline of full, red lips. 

The queen closed the gap between them with a breath, feeling familiar fingertips trail up her arms, and impossibly soft lips meld with hers. But it was only an instant – not nearly long enough – before Maleficent was pulling back and ghosting their lips together. Almost touching, but not quite.

Aurora leaned up, reaching with her neck and her body with all the impatience of someone still young, but those red lips held back, just out of reach. Keen eyes were watching her, gleaming, and then— 

As brilliant and bright as embodied sunlight, tiny wisps of golden magic began to flow from Maleficent’s fingertips into the skin they touched, warming and tingling, electrifying.

 _Oh._   Aurora shuddered.  _Oooh._

The fairy’s hands trailed up and down her arm’s length, scattering magic as they went, and Aurora let her eyes slip shut.  

It was like sunlight kissing her. It was so  _warm_. It felt so  _good._

Blue eyes flickered back open, and the queen had just enough wits about her to see Maleficent smile, slyly, before their lips were back together again. Maleficent kissed her, delicately — and there, too, Aurora was suddenly sprinkled with warm, tingling magic that shot straight to her core.

Maleficent pulled away, looking simultaneously smug and a little breathless. 

Aurora’s mouth fell open. 

“All fae do  _that_  to make wishes?”

Maleficent chuckled. 

“Well, the magic part.” She took Aurora’s hand gently and trailed her fingertips across the open palm. Tiny wisps of golden light trickled out of Maleficent’s skin and into Aurora’s, waking nerves at every inch. “If another creature allows you to dust your magic onto them, it is considered an intimate acceptance of your desires and profoundly good luck in making a wish.” 

Swallowing, Aurora tore her eyes away to meet Maleficent’s gaze.

"What did you wish for?"  
   
Maleficent’s hand rose to brush Aurora’s cheek, thrilling the skin there with a flutter of golden light. The dark fairy’s lips tilted up in a smirk. 

"That you’d like to make more wishes."  


**Author's Note:**

> The use of shiny fairy magic in this fic was inspired largely by [Innate Human Curiosity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830502?view_adult=true) by Menzosarres. If you haven’t read that, go read it. Read it now.
> 
> This fic was kindly beta'd by [Stormy.](http://heyyouwiththeboobs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
